


Addicted

by YukitoAkame



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Maknae line, Rich Kim Mingyu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukitoAkame/pseuds/YukitoAkame
Summary: Vernon was addicted to Casino but Hansol was addicted to Seungkwan.orThe story when Hansol Vernon Chwe was kicked out of his house and Boo Seungkwan came to the rescue.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first English book. English is my second language. I've tried my best writing this story.  
> The original version (my Vietnamese version) is uploaded on my Wattpad account @Ya_Tom.  
> This English version is uploaded on another Wattpad account @Yaiswhippedforsolboo.

Vernon was addicted to the luxurious Casino, to the deafening sound of whatever kind of music was playing and to the clinking coins fallen to his pocket. His home was Carat, the largest Casino in the whole city. No one could ignore his fame, the Vernon, Hansol Vernon Chwe, the half-blood guy who never had a fucking doubt whenever it came to money and high rollers. The more he lost, the more he bet.

These days, he barely won and about to be broke. All that matters now was the bet which cost his whole fortune. His mansion, cars and bank account would be gone if he let down his guard. However, if he won, what he had at the moment would be doubled. Sink or swim, no one knew.

Vernon crossed his legs, arms resting on the table, eyes following Jeonghan dealing the cards. In front of him was Mingyu, the rich guy who owned billions of won. Mingyu had agreed to play this game with him, Poker. Luck decided his life.

Two straight flush, one three of a kind. His win, he was nearly there. He just hoped that Mingyu wasn’t that lucky but also had a kinda good hand in order to save some of his honor. Vernon smirked. He was gonna be the richest man in Korea.

_ “Sorry Vernon.” _

Mingyu laid down his cards. Two royal flush.

Vernon went crazy. He aggressively kicked the wooden chair behind him. All the cards and coins were thrown to the air. The clinking sound turned annoying. The light of this Casino somehow became too bright. Songs were getting boring already. Everything turned out bad, as fucking bad as his mood right then.

Mingyu calmly watched the angry Vernon, hands placed behind his neck. He laughed, legs went back and forth under the table. Jeonghan stood up and raised one of his eyebrows, amusingly watching the scene. Due to his uncontrollable anger, Vernon missed the moment when Jeonghan and Mingyu high five each other. He didn’t notice a deck of cards which had been swapped hidden in Jeonghan’s pocket.

After a while, Mingyu called his bodyguards to drag Vernon out of his sight. He waved his hands effortlessly, the smirk still on his face. Them threw him out of the Casino, didn’t even have a damn care that Vernon had landed on a rough and wet road as it just rained a few minutes ago.

The gorgeous suit soaked and shriveled. His dark brown vest smelt with all the wet dust. The pink T-shirt inside started to tighten. The dirty mixture of rain and mud went through the clothes, freezing. His favourite expensive watch was broken as it hit hard against the road.

Vernon shook his head, trying his best to be conscious. Heavily, he walked home, with his half-dead body.

~*~

Vernon woke up with his head spinning around. A ray of sunshine just went through the curtain and god damn disturbed his sleep. He heard some noise downstairs, followed by a sound of a person walking upstairs. The door slammed open, Kim Mingyu appeared right after.

_ “Vernon, time’s up. Start packing up and get the fuck out of my house.” _

Mingyu leaned his whole body against the expensive wooden door, arms crossing in front of his chest. He impatiently tapped his shiny shoes on the ground, forcing Vernon to groan with anger.

_ “Which is your house again?”  _ Vernon yelled, his voice cracked. He might have caught a cold last night.

_ “We bet, didn’t we? Is the well known Vernon trying to break the rule?” _

Vernon was upset. He choked, throat sore. One hand grabbed his neck, the other pushed himself up to the large wardrobe in the other end of the room. He took out a caramel suitcase, slowly packed up some of his favourite clothes. He chose some T-shirts that he loved the most, some simple shirts and a few pairs of pants. When the suitcase seemed to be about full, he put two of his most favourite pairs of sneakers in. He left without looking back.

_ “Hey, here are some tablets for your cold. If you die, I can’t take the responsibility.” _

Staring at Vernon leaving his house, Mingyu smiled nonchalantly. He nodded, whispering about how weak Vernon was whenever he was sick.

~*~

Vernon sat in front of a small cafe, head on his knees. His throat was worse than before, voice couldn’t even escape. His ears started buzzing. He shivered although it was in the middle of a burning noon. Never thought of Vernon being this bad. 

_ “Do you want to work at my place?”  _ A boy walked out of the cafe with a pink apron and sat next to him.

His nose scrunched a bit. He lifted his head up, wanting to see the voice’s owner. A fluffy brunette with a pair of round eyeglasses fit so well with his adorable and chubby cheeks. The black pupils shined under the beautiful blue sky. He didn’t notice Vernon’s terrifying appearance. The brunette carefully placed his hand on his sweaty forehead. The boy’s skin was so soft and fresh. His smell was comfortable, the special tangerine smell.

Vernon was freezing under the extremely hot weather. He sat still, slowly followed what the boy was doing. Too soft for him. He didn’t notice how long he had been staring at the boy, he just knew that the other’s lips were so kissable. And he desired to kiss it.

_ “You’ve got a fever. You have a cold too right? Get inside, let me treat you.” _

The boy said, didn’t sound sarcastic at all. His heart melted from here. Vernon weakly brought himself up, hand in hand with the brunette, trudging into the cafe.

_ “I’m Seungkwan.” _

_ “Hansol Vernon Chwe, just call me Hansol.” _

_ “Ah, I have heard stuff about you…” _

He said, their hands were still holding each other’s. Vernon was too tired to think or even doubt the boy. Seungkwan was his saviour and that was enough for Vernon to trust him. Seungkwan closed the cafe, carefully placing Vernon on a comfortable sofa next to the window. He took off his apron, rushed to the inner area of the cafe, leaving Vernon sitting there blankly. After a while, Seungkwan came back with a cup of fresh water and a few tablets.

~*~

He had been sitting in the cafe for more than an hour. It seemed like he got much better now.  _ “Seungkwan…” _ , with his cleared throat, Vernon called.

He stayed silent for two minutes. Surprisingly, he had never called someone with such a soft, sweet voice. He saw Seungkwan looking at him, smiling. His heart missed a beat. Clearing his throat, making some unnecessary noise, he finally said.

_ “The job you mentioned before, how does it work? What time do I have to get up? What should I do? I’m broke. I have no house and no experience in such a job. You know, in my entire life, I have never had to do those kinds of works…” _

Vernon said without breathing. He stopped when he heard Seungkwan giggling beside. He stared at him, the worried look became less tense. His chubby cheeks were cute. The eyes turned into a little crescent moon lighting on the loveliest face Vernon had ever seen.

_ “Why don’t you go and take a shower first?”  _ Seungkwan tilted his head, looking at him, waiting for an answer.

Vernon shyly played with his hair, taking too long to have a proper nod. He used to be rich and never had to beg someone for money anyway. The housework, he hired the maids to do them. Business, he let his poor assistant do all the work. A luxurious life for him used to be something that he must have, a definite need. He was broke when Seungkwan found him. No place to go back, no bed to lie down, no cooked food that he can ask for. Seungkwan offered him a job and a place to take a shower. He had never thought of someone being so nice to him. However, his self-esteem and the doubt he usually had before couldn’t let him to accept things too easily,

_ ‘The bathroom is upstairs, the second room on the left.” _

Vernon nodded, dragged the suitcase with him hurriedly. For some reasons, he felt rushed. He was scared. If he kept on standing in front of Seungkwan, he might not be able to control himself and start to hug and repetitively thank him for god sake.

~*~

It turned out this cafe, which was called Maknae, opened from early morning to late night. This was a place for young employees to stop by whenever they had to stay back for extra hours or went to the company early for whatever reasons. This was a place for students, especially the seniors, to chat and do their homework. Vernon also knew Seungkwan usually let the beggars in and gave them some cakes or tea to mood them up.

Beside Vernon and Seungkwan, the cafe also had another two workers, the Lee brothers, Lee Seokmin and Lee Chan. Chan said they used to be homeless. They worked for anyone and did anything they were asked to. At night, the two brothers would cuddle in a small corner of the street and sleep with their empty stomachs. Seungkwan found them, offered them a job. Although there was no salary, they had a home and could have three meals per day like normal people. To them, Seungkwan was a brother. A family.

Vernon was organised a mattress on the floor, right next to Seungkwan’s bed. He spent his time with the others. He loved the meals that Seungkwan prepared for all of them, every three meals of a day. It had been so long since the last time he felt loved and peaceful. Sometimes, he followed the Lee brothers to work at some random factories as a stevedore so that he could earn his own money and help Seungkwan with the cafe since he had helped Vernon too much.

~*~

Overtime, he felt like simple was what he was looking for his whole life. The gentle light of the cafe, the ballad songs and the sound of chopsticks clashing at each other faded out the memories of the Carat Casino with all the competitions and jealousy. 

After all, he was just an addict. He was addicted to the scent of tangerine from Seungkwan. He was addicted to the smooth touch of Seungkwan whenever their skin met. He was addicted to the smiling eyes sparkling like stars of Seungkwan. He was addicted to Seungkwan. 

Sometimes, he found himself secretly waking up early in the morning, staring at the brunette's face when he was sleeping peacefully. His fingers brushed into the soft hair, trailing down to the chubby cheeks and finally stopped at the pouty lips. Several times, he was about to lower himself, unconsciously kiss him. Other times, his hands uncontrollably intertwine with Seungkwan’s, feeling the warmth. He would never want to let their hands apart, not at these moments, especially when they were perfectly fit with each other.

Wait, was he that obvious? Seungkwan often looked at him, smiling softly. His eye winked, letting Vernon fronting for 5 minutes straight. His smile widened. Seungkwan stepped forward, hand patted his head then intertwined their hands, shaking back and forth.

Vernon confessed when both of them were sitting silently in the middle of the night, next to the window to stargaze. He let his head lean on the cold window. Seungkwan leaned on him, resting his head on Vernon’s shoulder. He looked at the brunette, memorised all of the gorgeous details of Seungkwan.

He secretly thanked Mingyu, for forcing him to be broke and unknowledgeable letting him meet Seungkwan, allowing him to get rid of his fallen life before. 

_ “I love you too.” _

He replied, too soft for Vernon’s heart to handle. He sat with him, listened to their heartbeats as love songs. Tonight, the sky was wonderful, they thought.

~*~

_ “Wow, what a small cafe. Hansol Vernon Chwe, you accepted to work in such a place huh?” _

Mingyu suddenly visited the cafe. His eyes glanced at the materials here, a frustrated sigh escaped his mouth. He glared at Vernon, who was still serving the guests, let out a sarcastic voice, wishing to get Vernon mad. He missed the angry Vernon so much.

Vernon didn’t give Mingyu his attention. He served the guests, passing the empty dishes to Chan after collecting them at another table. He whispered, asking Chan to tell the other two to ignore Mingyu, he would take care of him later on. Chan nodded, running to the inner cafe to announce the news.

_ “Mingyu, please could you sit down at the table over there? After the last guest has left, I will have a proper chat with you.” _

Mingyu wondered if he had misheard the conversation. After 3 months, Vernon did change a lot, more than he had expected. He raised his eyebrows, gave a damn stare to the other workers, judging the way they dressed and how could they be that filthy.  _ Those poor shitholes! _

_ “From when you started to like those kinds of music? Too boring and not even a little upbeat? And why are you working with those poor and shitty people? You are no longer the Vernon I knew before.” _

Vernon ignored the hurtful words that Mingyu had said. He calmly told the guests to eat a bit faster and leave this place. He would not want to harm their guests. They understood the situation, they also loved the cafe and the left right after finishing the dish.

_ “What are doing here, Kim Mingyu?” _ Vernon crossed his arms, expressing a disgusted look towards the tall man.

_ “Just wanna know what a famous roller is doing at such a dirty place?” _

_ “Sorry, if that’s the case, please get the fuck out of here right now. This is my new home. If this is a “dirty place”, why an “upper class” like you even here. What a waste of time.” _

Vernon gave him a challenging look, successfully made him angry, teeth grinding against each other. Without thinking, Mingyu rushed towards Vernon, fist was up, about to punch Vernon in the face. He had never thought of Vernon, after spending his day and night working as a stevedore in several factories, had become so buff and strong. Vernon just simply lowered himself, let his weight control the situation. He ran to Mingyu, grabbing hands around the other’s waist, knocking him off, down to the floor.

Seungkwan rushed out as he heard fighting noise. Finding his lover fighting with a bigger guy, his legs became weak. Taking all his courage, Seungkwan hugged Vernon from the back, using all his strength to finally pull him out of the fight. He rubbed his chest, trying to calm Vernon down. It worked. He grabbed his arms around Seungkwan's shoulders, smiling and whispering that he was okay.

_ “Oh wow. Interesting. Vernon, how about you and I have a bet. If I lose, I will return all your fortune. If I win, the chubby cute boy will be mine. Great right? It’s like a win-win situation.” _

Seungkwan widened his eyes, could not believe what he had just heard. The hug around Vernon tightened. Vernon glared at Mingyu, biting his lower lips way too hard. He let go of Seungkwan, told the Lee brothers to bring him inside. He could handle this tall but nothing else guy.

Vernon said nothing but suddenly bumped into Mingyu. With strength, he pushed Mingyu down the cold floor, fists mercilessly punched at his face. Blood started to drool down from the corner of Mingyu’s lips and nose. Mingyu could not fight back.

_ “Ok. I lost. He is yours. Sorry.” _

Mingyu gave up. His face was full of blood. He had never thought that Vernon could do such a thing. Vernon was merciless. Not even a word was spoken. Just anger and fights. Violence took place and Mingyu could have died. 

_ “Wrong timing. Wrong topic. Not a good bet.” _ Mingyu whispered to himself. 

Vernon stood up, glared at his fists with Mingyu’s blood on it. His pupils were not even shaking. Mingyu waited until Vernon nodded aggressively, and he bursted out of the cafe. His head was down.

~*~

After the event, everyone didn’t see Mingyu coming back to the cafe. They were worried, overthinking about how he could use his money and power to take over the place. Half a year passed by, social media spread news of a crazy bet. They were not interested in the topic so they ignored it. Even if they were told the bet was worth more than 50 billions won. 

It was 11pm, the street lights were on. They said goodbye to the last customer and closed the cafe, ending another tired day. Everyone sat down around a small table, starting their late dinner. They heard someone knocking.

Mingyu stepped in. The grief was fulfilled over his face. Could he be even worse than this? Probably not.

_ “May… may I work here?” _

  
  


He asked, trembling because of his shame. The workers looked at each other, smiling at the same time. Seungkwan, in Vernon’s embrace, said softly:

_ “Welcome to our home, the Maknae!” _

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your comments. I'm working on another stories, please be patient.  
> And you can call me Ya (it's a short form of my real name).


End file.
